Eleven, eleven
by Sei no Baka
Summary: A collection of Bleach drabbles. Various characters, themes, pairings and whatnot. Anything and everything: boylove, het, etc.
1. Aprés Vous

**Eleven, eleven**

**A collection of drabbles**

**Warnings: Boylove and kissing.**

**Characters: Kyouraku, Ukitake. **

**Pairing: KyouxUki**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, Bleach does not belong to me and belongs to Tite Kubo.****  
**

* * *

**Aprés Vous**

If Kyouraku Shunsui were given the chance to alter his past, he would lazily wave his hand in a dismissing manner and tell the person that his life was perfectly fine as it was. It was not merely because he had made a stamp with his signature imprinted onto it so that Nanao could do the majority of his paperwork for him, (though, the device had proven to be quite useful to him), it was because he had everything that he desired. Saying 'everything' did not quite mean every single thing, saying 'everything' made quite a broad range of material substances. And in all reality, there would be no being in the world that would be able to give him every little thing that existed. Though he did not have everything, he did have 'a thing'.

Said 'thing' was a white haired, typically brown eyed, slightly diseased being whom had been able to settle into a corner of his heart so comfortably that he had no will within himself to push the 'thing' out. He had no idea to do so, so he did not push it away. Instead, he merely embraced it with such warmth as though it had been something that he had wanted for years and years, and years – centuries of not-so-silent admiration.

He could remember his exact actions as to what he did when he saw this 'thing' too. He could remember when he was young, still full of such energy that if he tried to imitate his actions of the past to the present, he would probably cause self harm to himself. He could remember the eyes and face of the boy, (whom he originally thought was a very pretty girl), reading a book intently. He could remember sitting next to the boy, rousing him to pay attention to him then telling his name in his usual cheery nature. He could remember the slightly shy, timid voice that answered.

"_Kyouraku Shunsui." The other boy looked up to him curiously, which only brought a smile to Shunsui'__s face; gracing his features in such a way of friendliness that the other could not ignore the brunette's presence. Of course, even if the other had shied away, that would not discourage Kyouraku in any way. If the other simply continued to read and ignore his presence, then Shunsui would allow him to do so. That would not stop him from staring, though._

"_A-ah.__Ukitake Jyuushiro." _

_It appeared that the white haired male was slightly more willing to interact with him. Much more than Shunsui originally thought. A gesture that only allowed the smile upon Shunsui's features grow into that of a large grin._

"_Your name's too long. What about Jyuu-chan?"_

_Such familiarity, in mere seconds of speech._

He could remember that soon after a few weeks they were not talking to one another instead lying beneath the Sakura Tree and marveling in the sight that was the Sakura blossoms falling, knowing that if they talked, they would break the silent agreement that they had created. He could remember that weeks after, he was not using Jyuu-chan's bag as a pillow, instead he was using the other boy's lap as he watched the other boy read his book.

He could remember when he pulled lightly on the other's long hair, enough to make the other boy bend low enough so that he could capture those lips in a small kiss.

Those days had passed rather quickly. Days of watching Sakura blossoms gracefully fall from their branches had been momentarily suspended. Not completely ignored, always on their mind, but never able to be expressed fully.

He could remember everything that had to do with the boy, every moment of love and the rare occurrence of slight dislike. They rarely ever fought, but in every relationship, for it to grow stronger, there would always be obstacles to overcome. If you could pass those obstacles, the both of you would grow in strength and love for the other. If not, then everything would plummet from its once graceful stature.

There were days where he would be able to spend time with his respective captain, not a full day, but just enough for him to stay sane for the next few days. Even if it were a few minutes, or simply giving the other a letter of some sort. Just enough time in the presence of the other to keep him from wanting to retire from his Captainship and hide in Ukitake's quarters. Which, in its own right was crazy enough.

Other days, days where in Captain meetings he did not see the Thirteenth Division Captain, the days when Ukitake fell ill, he would go straight to the other's quarters and silently hold onto the other's hand. He'd grip to it as much as the other was as though both of them were clawing for the opportunity for just one more day with one another. And they'd get that one last day, and another, and another. Not really a last day, but they'd treat it as though it were one; it earned its title of 'last day'.

On these 'last days' they would sit underneath the security of the Sakura branches, ignoring any work for the day, regardless if there were stacks as tall as themselves. They'd sit there, silent. Shunsui would lay peacefully on Ukitake's lap as the white haired male read his usual book. The Eighth Division Captain would fall asleep moments later, and Jyuushiro would simply continue to read ignoring all sounds and speech coming from the sleeping form laying upon his lap until the other woke up.

When Shunsui woke up, he'd pull on the other's hair softly once more, say, "Jyuu-chan," and leave Ukitake no choice but to put his book aside, ignoring it for the time being and bend down to press his lips against the others.

And this was his life. This was the only thing he wanted, no, needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: First post here, I hope that you enjoyed! And if you have any suggestions for pairings, and scenarios that you'd like to see, I'd be glad to hear. I'm biased on some characters, but I'm willing to try anything new. Wahey! Sorry for any grammatical errors and such, I'm really bad at that stuff. Oh, and the ooc-ness. Bleeh... **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Alone, together

**Eleven, eleven**

**Warnings: Boylove, unrequited.**

**Characters: Ishida, Ichigo, Inoue, Sado. **

**Pairing: IchigoxIshida (unrequited)**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, Bleach does not belong to me and belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Alone, together**

Ishida lay in his bed, looking up to the ceiling and observing the little details of it. Even in the night, the walls remained a pristine white, no blemishes; nothing for him to distract the thoughts running through his mind chaotically. His eyes diverted from the walls to the clock nearby: 5:57 am. Another two hours, and he would have to face those deep brown eyes and that bright orange hair. He couldn't feel any more reluctant to the idea than he had any other time of his life. Screaming into his pillow seemed like the best distraction, so he did so. He screamed into it frustratingly in such an uncharacteristic manner that if somebody were to walk into his room, they would question such behaviour. His scream died down slowly as he remembered the deep scowl that was forever imprinted upon Ichigo's face, and the smart remark that would follow said scowl. In other words, Ichigo's own way of showing affection to others. This orange haired, always-scowling, fifteen year old rival was really the only person that talked to Ishida. Inoue and Sado were also there, but they seemed to be dragged into things by Ichigo than anything else.

Sado was like Ichigo's body guard, always by his side, a right hand man. A place that Ishida knew he would never be able to fill even if he wanted too. He had no want, or need to take this place; Sado had so comfortably filled the space long before Ishida had become well acquainted with the Shinigami. There was no point in him taking Sado's rightful place.

Then there was Inoue. Inoue always smiling, but never really looking at him, her attention always on Ichigo. Ishida and Inoue were alike, wanting the same thing. Both wanting some form of affection from Ichigo that only belonged to them. But of course, the Shinigami would never understand such things as 'love'. And both he and Inoue would never be able to gain such feelings from Ichigo. It was all a lost cause.

For such a thought of fondness for a rival, he wanted to slap himself. Somehow be able to snap himself from his senses. But he couldn't, he didn't want to be alone again.

To sit in class and stare at the blackboard blankly, or to have this unconditional love for Ichigo; he didn't know which was worse.

By the time his alarm sounded throughout the room at 6:30, Ishida was exhausted. By the time he got to school, he felt as though he was going to collapse. His head was imploding on itself, wanting to simply gain the proper rest that it could not receive during the night. He wanted to scream into a pillow again. However, by the time he was about to do so, (using his bag as a substitute for a pillow), Ichigo emitted a grunt of greeting, which only caused the Quincy to become a stuttering mess while Inoue and Sado walked ahead of him. Thus resulting in the Quincy to appear to be a complete moron. He despised this feeling.

Being in class hadn't made anything better for him. His eyes were fixed on the blackboard, but he made no move to do anything but that. He was stuck within his own mind, questioning himself, prodding for him to do something. To fix this, because it was creating inner turmoil within himself, and for someone to cause self destruction on oneself never showed to be a good thing. He went through every possibility, not really being able to settle on just one. He could not, and would not allow himself to merely tell the Shinigami of his liking for the other. Ishida would like to spare the embarrassment that could be caused from such a confession. Nor was he able to merely ignore the Shinigami and go on with his life as if they had never met. They were, after all, in the same class, and Ichigo was the only person that would truly acknowledge him being there. Again, he wanted to slap himself.

"Ishida-kun, are you all right?" Inoue's voice interrupted his inner thoughts, his elbows leaning against the table and his head cradled between his hands. "Ishida-kun?"

The Quincy looked at the girl, offering a soft smile and the excuse of not having enough sleep the night before. She only nodded in response, but the worry blatantly written upon her features had showed that she did not completely believe this. This caused Ishida to sigh softly and shut his eyes in hope of some sort of minor rest.

By the time he awoke, Ichigo was staring at him quizzically, "I never knew that you slept in class, and that you drooled." The Shinigami pointed out the small amount of spit accumulating upon Ishida's table, a small mocking smile cracking Ichigo's usual scowl.

The Quincy blushed slightly then gained his composure and tilted his glasses, "I was not able to get enough sleep last night."

Ichigo continued to talk, but Ishida could not listen to his words, he was only paying attention to the other's lips: full, pink, and most likely delectable. He blushed at the thought and bent his head down. Thinking of such perverse thoughts of pinning the Shinigami to the table behind him would not help him in his situation. However, he was not able to completely process his thoughts and his body acted alone. Before he knew it, Ichigo was pinned between Ishida's body and the edge of a desk. The deep brown eyes were filled with confusion, as if also trying to process the whole predicament that he was in, "O-Oy, Ishida. What are you doing?" His scowl had only returned, deeper, but still perplexed at the current situation that he was so comfortably placed in.

"Ichigo, I-" Ishida's mouth seemed to decide along the way of pinning Ichigo to the table that it would go against all moral thoughts also.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice once again, broke through the room, leaving Ishida no choice but to release his hold on Ichigo and grab his bag to exit the room.

Inoue looked at the both of them, Ichigo's face blemished with a shade of red, and Ishida seeming quite withdrawn. "A-Ah, sorry. I can go if you-" She sounded as though her heart had been wrenched from her chest, leaving the Quincy feeling slightly more guilty.

"No it's okay; I have to go home anyway." Ishida interrupted quietly, leaving the room after he did so.

Feet padded hurriedly padded against the hallways, trying to get away from Ichigo, who by now should have known what the Quincy was going to say before being interrupted. Nobody, not even Kurosaki could be so dense as to not know what he was about to say.

Within Ishida's mind, he was scolding himself for allowing such events to take place. He wanted to forget about the whole occurrence, and hopefully, Ichigo would too.

"O-Oy, Ishida!" The sound of Ichigo's gruff voice entered his thoughts, making Ishida believe that he was only hallucinating. It seemed however, that his imagination had become quite creative as in front of him, there was a very real, panting Ichigo who was stopping his path.

"Kurosaki-san, I need to go home."

The Shinigami offered a very uncharacteristic smile, the usual scowl gracing his features long gone, "I can walk you, if that's all right."

"O-Oh, thanks."

They both wanted to be alone, together.

* * *

**Author's notes: Oh gosh, sorry for the ooc-ness, and emo!Ishida. Haha, written for: From the Psyche Ward because she suggested the idea. But I think I butchered it up, and killed it. So, sorry!!! And sorry if you spot any grammatical errors and such. If you have any suggestions, I'm open for your ideas!**

**Thank you for reading, though! **


	3. Love Drunk

**Eleven, eleven**

**Warnings: Boylove, unrequited. Confused Byakuya.**

**Characters: Byakuya, Renji.**

**Pairing: Renji/Byakuya (unrequited, again)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. **

* * *

**Love Drunk**

What was this 'love' that people are extravagantly talking about? To him, it is merely a word that consisted of two vowels and two consonants. To others it is an emotion, something that they could so forwardly express to their significant other. Byakuya Kuchiki had no clue.

To truly know the meaning of love; that, in itself, was enough to feel fulfilled for the rest of your life. Conveniently, Byakuya had discovered the rather literary answer through the dictionary.

_Love: a strong positive emotion of regard and affection. _

In all reality, reading a definition from the dictionary would never give you a specific answer. To truly discover the meaning of this rather bewildering four letter word, you would have to experience it. Feel it. Is it merely a four letter word that is used so excessively throughout the World – the Universe? A word so easy to manipulate that, throughout its ages of misuse, it had lost its meaning altogether?

However, in this world where Byakuya Kuchiki had never truly experienced this emotion, he'd never know how exactly to misuse it, or to manipulate it. You needed to experience 'love' to know its true meaning, something that the Captain had yet to achieve.

Love: an emotion that Abarai Renji would so easily display.

Byakuya did not understand.

This was not part of the 'Shinigami Book of Laws' that he so explicitly read, and a confused Byakuya did not make a happy one either. Not that it mattered of course, because, honestly, his facial expression rarely changed. It was within this instant that his grip tightened on his quill, his brows furrowing from an unknown burden that had so inconveniently placed itself upon his shoulders. This typical stream of paperwork seemed to become less interesting by the moment.

Thinking of 'love' would have not occurred to him if Renji hadn't become moronically intoxicated the previous night and had not slurred out those three words of, "I love you."

Those words left him in such a puzzling predicament. How could he define its deeper meaning? The dictionary had evidently not pleased him, as did the 'Shinigami Book of Laws'. It informed him of no emotion. Never told him to stay away from it at all costs. Thus, leaving him trapped deep within a hole that he dug himself.

To further cause him dismay, his now sober Lieutenant had decided that now was a perfect time to amend himself from his rather embarrassing state the previous night. "Eh, Taichou...about last night…"

"What is it Renji?"

Byakuya kept his face down, noticing now that his handwriting had become messier than usual. Using such an excuse of scolding upon himself in an endeavour to distract his unnecessarily straying thoughts of the word 'love'. Obviously, this attempt had defectively ended with his expression altering into one of sheer disheartenment. He would not, and could not meet those auburn eyes.

"Uhh…"

Unmistakably, Byakuya had noticed that Renji had become blatantly withdrawn from his usual boisterous, obnoxious nature. His previous form of dismay soon reverted back to a state of annoyance. "Well, Renji?"

"Yeah, well, about last night. Just… Just ignore what happened, 'kay?"

"Don't be imprudent. I heard nothing."

And with that, Renji left, face blemished with a shade similar to his hair. Embarassed, yes. Byakuya could sense that clearly, but what was the other emotion he could see? Disappointment?

In that instant, Byakuya felt that he understood what this word 'love' meant.

It could be unconditional. It could slaughter you from inside out. It could make you red faced. It could make you feel embarrassed. It could disappoint you. It could infuriate you. It could…

It could do so many things.

Yet, it could also be conditional. Make you happy. Give you warm feelings inside. Allow you to have a reason to smile.

Yet, although he knew this answer, he was still left to drown in his own pool of confusion.

What a peculiar emotion.

* * *

**Author's notes: Haha, I'm trying to write one a day so that I can stop thinking of school. It's pretty short, but I didn't want to lengthen it too much, because then it wouldn't be much of a drabble. I'll probably continue this story within the rest of the drabbles though.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Me and the Moon

**Eleven, eleven**

**Warnings: Boylove**

**Characters: Kira, Renji**

**Pairings: Renji/Kira**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in the world that I could own such brilliance of Bleach.**

* * *

**Me and the Moon**

When the moon rose in Soul Society, it was a brilliant sight to see. It shone with brightness, lighting the dark and guiding those who are lost within this darkness. The moon, not quite a planet, and in Soul Society, was more of an image than anything else. Kira had become so familiar to it that he could not see the beauty of it anymore. Although he could not see the beauty of it now, he could remember when he first saw the eclipse. His eyes would dance in such cheerfulness that it was somewhat of an admiration at first sight. But now, when he looked at it, the image seemed like a generic image. The moon still shone gracefully, though. But seemed to become quite dull now, in the Lieutenant's eyes.

Izuru sat on the porch near his quarters, watching the stars and moon dance together in elegance.

Only one person was now able to make his features show such brightness similar to that of when he first saw the moon. One person - one person alone. A person of exuberance, passion, and tribal-like tattoos. Such a person who was so obnoxiously loud that sometimes, Kira wondered why he admired said person so much. He could not understand why he felt so much affection for someone who was so much of an opposite to him. Nobody would ever believe him if he were to tell every single person in Soul Society.

The moon being full of beauty, regardless of its rather generic image. And yet, he still compared such a character of insufferable loudness to the bright moon of Soul Society. Izuru shook his head in slight laughter. A red head, tribal tattooed, caring, however, sometimes-bastard fellow Lieutenant. Opposing people. If he was lucky, affectionate also. Most of the time, he did not show such affection to him, he knew. Kira knew that the other did not entirely enjoy showing his affections.

He chuckled once again and stretched his arms out in a daze, gazing out to the darkened sky and marveling at the sight of the glowing dots surrounding the large dinner plate-like moon. Although he could not see its complete beauty anymore, he could still look at it in slight wonder. How the sun shines on the moon, the moon causing a reflection, a mirror, imperfect, though still able to cause such amazement. He did have to admit, that it _was_ brilliant.

His thoughts were roused from concentration when Izuru was rudely interrupted by the sound of dragging footsteps. At first, he wanted to grab hold of Wabisuke and knock out whoever the intruder was, "Oy, Kira, what are you doing?" however, instead he heard a loud voice, piercing through his ear drums like a high pitched 'beeping' noise. A deep pitched 'beeping' noise, that is.

"Ah, Abarai-kun. I'm getting fresh air," Kira smiled softly bending his head up so that he could look to the still-standing Sixth Division Lieutenant, "and I'm thinking."

"A-Ah…well, if you want, I can go and-" Renji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not looking at Kira, trying to hide the very evident blush that tainted his creamy skin. Of course, the blonde could still see the tinted red regardless of the darkness of the night

"No, it's all right, stay with me." Kira's soft smile turned to that of a grin as Renji slowly took a seat next to him. "I was just thinking. The moon, it looks so beautiful, so bright, but it is merely an imperfect mirror of the sun. I have become accustomed to the sight of the moon that it does not look as beautiful as it should."

Renji remained silent, not looking at the moon, instead looking at Kira who was looking away from him. He had no idea why the blonde was sharing this with him, but being in such a presence was enough of a reason for him to stay. To merely admire the other's profile was enough.

"Yet, whenever I look at you, I always seem to see every little good thing. Every time, I see you. I can never get tiresome of you." Kira looked to his companion and offered a smile of affection, "You and the moon are well alike in my eyes. But the moon can get boring, that's how you're different." A soft laugh emitted from his usual tight lipped manner, "Although, it may be because of your loudness, than anything else."

Renji only glared in response. Regardless, he wrapped an arm loosely around the other, bringing Izuru closer to his body in a small, but intimate embrace. A rare show of affection that Kira would ever be able to experience, "At least I don't go and spend my free time comparing people to some sort of rock in the sky."

* * *

**Author's note: I wrote this with the suggestion of ****From The Psyche Ward. I still need to write another suggestion though! I swear, I'll get to it! I hope that you enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes. I've had a pretty crappy day. Haha, I woke up to the kitchen being flooded!! **

**Anyways, sorry for going off on topic, or anything. Thank you for reading! Ja ja ja! **


	5. Dancefloor

**Eleven,eleven**

**Warnings: None that I know of**

**Characters: Kyouraku, Nanao, Ukitake**

**Pairing: Mainly friendship Kyou/Nanao. But you could see it as a pairing. **

* * *

**Dancefloor**

"Nanao-chan, dance with me, please?"

Such a simple order, no, not as forceful as an order, but more of a request, a want. Shunsui sat on the roof of his quarters, lazily gazing at his Lieutenant. He knew the answer already, but he still asked. He still asked with slight intoxication, but knowing that his Nanao-chan needed to loosen up. And what other way but through a dance? An activity where two bodies move in: sometimes, rowdiness, other times, in elegance that could be compared to the gracefulness of a swan. In Kyouraku's drunken state, the former seemed to be the option that he was mostly going for. And it was no wonder either, he had gone through a few plates of Sake already, "Neh Nanao-chan, dance with me?"

"No." Her reply was short and simple. Similar to herself. She looked at him with a tinge of annoyance showing within her eyes. Regardless, he pursued, ignoring her blatant unwillingness to the idea of dancing with him.

"Why not? Give Taichou the honor to dance with Nanao-chan!" Shunsui's lips formed into a small pout, but it didn't work with her. It never worked for her. If he wanted to slip out from his Captain duties, she would say: "No". If he wanted lunch and had yet to complete all of his paperwork, she would say: "No". His pout worked with Ukitake, but it could never work for Nanao.

A small sigh emitted from his lips, and he stood up rather ungracefully, his pink kimono blowing gently and swaying with the wind. "What if I do that paperwork? Will you dance with me then?"

Nanao looked up at him in suspicion, hugging her notebook tightly. "Only if you promise not to take breaks and finish it all quickly."

This response left the Captain surprised. He had expected: "No, I know you won't do your work. Stop asking me." He smiled at the answer though, actually, he grinned one to match that of the Cheshire cat. "Nanao-chan, really?"

"Yes, now just promise."

He couldn't blame her for wanting him to promise. The Eighth Division's Captain was rather slack when it came to paperwork. He did not hate it, but that also did not mean that he loved it. His relationship with paperwork was in between. No hate, no love. All he knew was that paperwork was the most idiotic thing to hit the Universe. All he had to do was sign and confirm the recent Hollow sightings, and barely any of them he read in the first place. He also had a stamp to make the duty much easier. However, his wrist would still hurt after an hour of having to press the stamp against paper so many times. That and he had to talk to the Shinigami that recently came into contact with Hollows and whatnot. Most of the time, he was drunk.

Shunsui nodded enthusiastically, grinning all the while. "I promise."

With that, Kyouraku grabbed hold of Nanao and brought her to steady floor, not allowing her to have second thoughts. He wrapped one arm loosely around her waist, and held her other hand.

Thus, beginning their rather sluggish dance. No background music to keep them in beat with one another. No real intention of properly dancing. Nanao stepped on his feet several times. He didn't care, he just smiled. Twirling his Lieutenant around in a small circle before ending their little dance. That is, if you could call it that. A dance. It was more: them stepping on one another's feet than anything else.

Regardless, the Captain was left satisfied, and he sat back down on the floor. Nanao looked at him, a small smile creeping up her features. "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Shun-chan. Neh, Nanao-chan?"

"No, Captain."

He laughed, and the Sakura blossoms began to fall atop of their heads. A shower of beautiful Sakura blossoms coming from an unknown source. That is, until Nanao looked up to find Ukitake Taichou grinning pleasantly with a basket full of Sakura blossoms. She was unimpressed. It reminded her of when her Captain made her do such a thing when he was about to fight that ryoka.

Shunsui followed her gaze and laughed wholeheartedly, "Jyuu-chan, you're too late. We've already just danced."

The other Captain merely ignored him and continued to allow the Sakura blossoms fall to the floor in poise. Kyouraku shrugged and looked at Nanao, a grin reappearing to pleasantly grace his face, "We could always dance again."

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for first het pairing so far! Haha, I like boylove too much, so sorry. I mainly write those. And this is mainly a friendship one. Sorry again! As suggested by****darkangel1910****. It's pretty sloppy. I'm getting a mental block. But, it's not that bad. Oh, and I'm planning out this completely AU story that should be coming out soon enough. About a few pairings that you may like or dislike. I like Grimmjow and Ichigo as a pairing, so that's what it's probably mainly going to be. But look out for it. It's taking ages for me to plan properly though!**

**Thank you for reading!! Ja ja ja!**


	6. Asphyxiation

**Eleven, eleven**

**Warnings: Boylove, strangulation**

**Characters: Ichigo, Grimmjow**

**Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo **

* * *

**Asphyxiation**

_**Asphyxia:**_ A condition in which an extreme decrease in the concentration of oxygen in the body accompanied by an increase in the concentration of carbon dioxide leads to loss of consciousness or death. Asphyxia can be induced by choking, drowning, electric shock, injury, or the inhalation of toxic gases.

At this moment, Ichigo was in a state of asphyxiation. His sight became distorted. The pavement beneath him seeming to become a better place to lie than this brick wall. He could not breathe, and now, he was losing another of his senses. Calloused fingers grasped tighter to his neck. His hands clawed at them, attempting to free himself from the teal-haired bastard. Then, lips connected to his, and he felt dizzy. He felt as though, in any second he would really collapse to the floor in a disgruntled heap, unmoving and still shaky from the hysteria that was now. Said teal-haired bastard continued to grasp to Ichigo's neck, lifting him up slightly so that they were at eye level. However, seeing that the red head was delirious from the torment that the Espada was causing, their eyes would never meet. Only lips. Chaste in contact, but always lingering.

Such torture of causing struggle for the smaller boy only created an arousing sensation for the Espada. The groans, the small and low moans, struggling, but still wanting him, and him alone. The Shinigami fought of course, tried, and opposed such lowly treatment. Ichigo was pinned to a rough brick wall, his back starting to ache, but not cause pain enough to dull the sensation caused from lack of air. If you could call it a sensation though. The Espada had been kind enough to allow him at least five deep breaths before having to repeat his actions of thrashing in the strong grasp, unable to break free due to his strength being willed out of him, slowly, but of course, surely.

Lips connected to his in a bruising kiss, he could not respond to this, could only gasp lowly when he felt a harsh bite on his bottom lip, then, a tongue becoming reacquainted with his mouth. He felt violated, but he would be lying and rather uncharacteristic if he were to say that he did not enjoy such brutal treatment. This was Grimmjow. This was him. This was what they were. Two beings that needed their release. And if this included having to be strangled for at least five minutes now, then this was enough. This somewhat cherished moment treated as a stress ball amongst this chaos of war.

Ichigo's trademark scowl was still apparent amongst his strangulation. In fact, it only deepened as kisses came and went. He was not angry, he was not frustrated. He was stuck in such a euphoric moment that scowling seemed to become the best way to show such emotion. Grimmjow pulled away from his lips and looked at him, laughing slightly and using his free arm to rub in between Ichigo's eyebrows. "Now's not a time to be scowling, Shinigami."

In any other situation, Ichigo would have only scowled much more and turned away. But, seeing as he was pinned between two solid masses and was delirious, he merely ignored it and continued to claw at Grimmjow's abused arm.

The arm scattered with a decoration of minor cuts, all being pushed aside and ignored for the time being, but still reminder that he was being wounded also.

Ichigo's eyes became wide open when he felt the grip loosen around his neck, able to gain a stable amount of air flow throughout his entire being. He looked surprisingly at Grimmjow. The other only stared back at him. Eyes showing little emotion, apart from the usual cocky attitude that they held when mocking the red head. This moment, proving to become the first real time they gazed into one another's eyes. One moment for them to attempt to find some future, to search for some sort of meaning for one another respectively. Ichigo found it. He wanted to scream, loud, and claw at the other in an attempt to break loose. This attempt became futile, because now, Grimmjow was holding both of Ichigo's wrists together and pinning them to the brick, still gazing into his eyes and bringing their lips closer, more controlled than before. And Ichigo didn't even try to escape, he remained still, staring back. There was no use anymore. He couldn't escape now.

* * *

**Author's note: How odd. Haha, sorry if it's a bit weird. I just like the word asphyxiation/asphyxia. It's weird, I know. Sorrysorrysorry! Nonetheless, if you enjoyed it, or were freaked (though that is not the word I'd use) out by it, tell me, please. I like knowing what you thought about the stories! They're nice to read. I was about to **_**not**_** write a fic today, due to my lazy nature. But I decided against it, seeing that I did sort of promise to write one a day. **

**Thank you for reading!!! Ja ja ja!**


	7. Moronic Behavior

**Eleven, eleven**

**Warnings: Boylove, many spelling/grammatical errors, implied sex stuff**

**Characters: Renji, Byakuya**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Renji/Byakuya**

-xv-

**Moronic Behavior**

It was an ailment that he would rather not have. A disease that left people standing like complete morons. Complete and utter morons that seemed to have an inability to keep themselves from opening their mouths, emitting a slight noise while doing so. Twitching every so often to add to their idiocy. An annoying noise, squeaky, and rather high pitched compared to his normal tone. And the reason to this predicament could all solely be blamed on the unknowing Byakuya. He could blame himself also, for having eaten so much in so little time. Though, where was the fun in that. 'Yes, it was my fault.' And that was it, no fun. On the other hand, blaming his superior was much more, fun, in a way. His Captain, really, had no part in this. The glares he gained, however, gained the Kuchiki Head recognition of being the main villain of this. Not that he would tell his Captain of this stupidity now, in the workplace. They had agreed after all, that irrelevant matters could be saved for when they were in bed, intoxicated in sweet, desirable passion.

Renji blushed at the thought of Byakuya's warm body against his, reminiscing on their last encounter. It got to a good part too. A part where Byakuya's body arched, bringing them closer and closer, hot breath against his ear, both so close to their respective climaxes. Though, good things were always spoiled. No matter what. He hiccupped for the tenth time in that minute. This only caused much unwanted attention on him. "Hic."

Much unwanted attention from the previously said Captain he had been daydreaming of.

Midnight eyes gazed towards him quizzically, though not saying anything. And Renji already knew that this was warning number one. A mere look that spoke of: "If you do not stop your intolerable nonsense, you will be sleeping on the couch with nothing."

Though his Captain was not looking at him anymore, Renji nodded. He'd experienced enough of the cold couch, no blanket, and only a hard pillow that should not be called a pillow because of its inability of causing any coziness for the red head. With this reason in mind, he would be considered a complete fool for opening his mouth with a quick-witted retort which, ultimately, would only be fired back just as sharply.

Yes, Abarai Renji was a moron.

This could be simply explained with the reason being that as soon as he opened his mouth another aggravating noise emitted, loudly. He scrambled to bring his hands to his mouth, hoping that it would be left unheard.

His hope smothered into miniscule pieces when Byakuya's eyes darted to his, locking them and confirming that yes, he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"But- hic."

The glare only intensified tenfold.

To put simply, Renji would rather by castrated than be put under that gaze.

"I have tolerated that agitating sound long enough." Byakuya stood up from his prone position, gracefully, regardless of his annoyance. Slowly, his steps led him to the wide-eyed Renji.

"They're only hiccups, though! You're so prissy, you know that Byakuya? It was your fault anyway!"

"Kuchiki-taichou when in the workplace." Byakuya rather gently reminded, ignoring the clearly false statement that the whole predicament had been all for him to take the full blame. The look of annoyance disappeared for a moment. A mere moment where it was substituted to the generic appearance of a Captain talking to his Lieutenant: stony, unappealing. At least when annoyed, Byakuya would have some sort of fire within his eyes. When in the generic state that he usually was in, Renji wanted to draw a smiley face on Byakuya's face just so that he could see some sort of fake emotion in the least. This moment passed much too quickly, the usual stony Byakuya, being replaced with a look that the Lieutenant could not fully read. A hint of uncharacteristic giddiness, and slight mischief. Not good. Not good for Renji, at least.

"That is of no matter to me. As punishment, I am top tonight."

Renji gaped.

"Hic."

"Actually, I am top. For both tonight, _and_ tomorrow night."

-xv-

**Author's note: **Sorry for the sloppiness of this ficlet/drabble thingamabob. My current living area has been filled with amounts of assignments. I'm dying!! Haha, no, not really. It's just that, I'm lazy. And I haven't updated this as much as I wanted too. Hehe, sorry. But thank you for reading! I didn't really proof read this piece, so sorry again for any sloppy mistakes. If you see any major on4es, it'd be great if you pointed them out to me!

**  
Thank you for reading! Ja ja ja!**


End file.
